


The Silence Trials #7

by princelogical



Series: The Silence Trials [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Silence Trials Victim Attempts Suicide





	The Silence Trials #7

[Transcription: 

Florida Post

Silence Trials Victim Attempts Suicide

April 1st 2017

Roman, the now 18-year old  
victim of the infamous   
Silence Trials was found  
Thursday evening in his   
apartment with a gunshot  
wound to the chest. A  
suicide note was found   
on his pillow.

Sources say that Roman   
denies this being a  
suicide attempt, and   
claims that someone had  
broken into his apartment.

Roman is currently recover-  
ing in the hospital. Doc-  
tors anticipate for him  
to make a full recovery.

MARIA STEFFEN SPOTTED   
IN OHIO

Talk of The Silence Trials   
seems to be at a rise lately.  
Maria Steffen was reported to  
have been sighted on Wednes-  
day in Mainville Ohio.   
Florida and Ohio police are   
working together to bring   
this woman into custody.

There still appears to be   
radio silence regarding the  
mysterious disappearances of  
Patton, Logan, and Virgil.  
Families are begging for peo-  
ple to report any information  
they may have regarding these  
disappearances.

A 10,000 US dollar reward is   
in place for any and all   
information regarding the   
mystery of The Silence Trials.   
Please help us bring justice   
to these young men and their   
families.]

**Author's Note:**

> We're coming up to a conclusion soon...


End file.
